David Blade
by tamafreak
Summary: well david was in jessicas wardrobe in a secret room when she moved in


you jingle the keys to your new home as you walk up the path to the old creaking mansion on the hill you loved the house from seeing it and had wanted to buy it but it hadnt been for sale till this morning...you grin as you push the key into the lock and turn it unlocking your dream open the door deciding to forgo packing for the night and going to sleep you grabbed a sheet and put it on the bed grabbing your pillow and blanket going to sleep.

you woke to a strange noise coming from the wardrobe that you had blocked off because the door kept opening it was a weird scratching and thumping coming from inside and you wondered if the previous owner had left a pet here and it had gotten into the wardrobe to you open the wardrobe door screaming when a man steps out of it.

"why are you in my home." he demands walking around your room and sifting through your boxes particularly the one with your underwear

"HEY GET OUT OF MY PANTYS PERV! and get out of my house" you say angry and scared

"oh your funny this is my home it has been for over six hundred years"

"yeaaaaaaah your obviously a loony tune so im gonna call the police now you walk past him completely forgetting youve only been wearing a tank top and pantys the whole time when you felt that he was staring at your ass "may i help you?" you ask glaring and looking over your shoulder as he licked his lips seeing a flash of sharp teeth

" your the one practically wearing nothing and in my home miss"

you snarl at him and try to get the phone when he grabs you from behind then picks you up bridal style taking you into the wardrobe and in the dark you can see his eyes glow red and you shiver suddenly aroused by his fierceness

"where are you t taking me um..."

"my name is lord Blade but you may call me David or master if you like"he says winking playfully and you gulp when your back in full light it was a old fashioned parlor with a door in the corner he walks still carrying you through that door into a bedroom torture chamber you squeek seeing the cuffs and chains on the wall a whip and small blades on a table and rope on the bed eyes widen as you squirm in his arms trying to get free so you could call the police

miss you do know i can read your mind... i know you are trying to get free to call the police on this 'loony tune'" he smirks as he leads you to the wall this the cuffs and placing the cuffs on your wrists and ankles. David picks up one of the knives off the table cutting off your tank top and panties leaving you bare to him

"mmmm you look delicious miss"he licks your thigh slowly and runs his sharp teeth over your skin making you shake

"m my name isnt miss" you stutter

"oh i know that i just dont care to know the name of my food it makes me grow attached"

"my names _!"you say quickly and he flashes fang

"you really want me dont you? the you shall have me" he binte your thigh quickly imbedding his mangs there and you moan at the unexpected pleasure and you grow wet quickly

"MORE PLEASE MORE DAVID!" you scream begging needing him inside you and he puts a finger inside making you whimper at the tormenthe grabs the knife and makes small cuts all over your body licking at the blood and you stupidly get even more arounsed he kisses your breast and bites there hard making you collapse in the chains from coming and blood loss. david smiles softly and licks the bites and cuts making them heal instantly and he uncuffs you taking you to the bed and tying your wrists and ankles to the bedposts making you open for him. he licks your vag slowly and delicately and you moan in your sleep and he smirks mumbling to himself

"i think ill keep this one... shes my one... the one affected by my pleasure toxin..." he smirks and bites your clit injecting you with more toxin making you come instantly and he undresses quickly shoving his dick deep inside you while you sleep fucking you hard

LATER

"david?" you say looking into his secret room to find him laying on the bed crooking his finger at you to come you go to him and lay next to him"how did you become like this?"

"like what?"

"well your not a vampire but you drink blood and obviously like sex..."

" i am one of the fallen" david says looking into your eyes with his topaz ones "the angels that fell to earth from heaven for their sins..."

his eyes drifted shut as he said this his voice growing sad and you lay your head on his ches listening to the slow heartbeat there

"can you ever get back?"

"why would i want to i have all i could ever want booze, women of my choosing for blood and sex,and i have my pet to take care of" he says winking and ruffling your hair

you look up to see his smile and kiss him slowly enjoying the taste of his mouth and nip his lips begging for attention and to get rid of the frown still resting there you undo the button on the front o his black jeans the draw down the zipper stroking his cock gently

"jessica... what are we doing?" he asks with a little bit of arousal in his voice

" im horny" you pout stopping your hand

"i never said stop Pet you will pleasure me today... im tired" you squeeze your hand lightly on his cock enjoying his groan of pleasure and you keep pumping your hand up and down his cock watching his every reacting enjoying it savoring it but there was something he didnt know... you fed off it being a succubus you loved the taste of sexual pleasure but his tasted different it had the taste of a fine whiskey with a hint of blood... it was delicious and you couldnt help yourself you kept coming back for the addictive taste.

you strip him of his shirt and lick around his nipples smirking when he gasps at the pleasure and lick down his abs enjoying as he shivers form it and you bite one of the muscles gently and his cock errupts suddenly you hadnt realized he was so close... you lick your hand slowly enjoying the taste of his cum and lick down his cock cleaning the mess

"good pet clean your mess..." he says tiredly as you lick over and over enjoying it

" roll over please" you say poking his side

"why"

" i want to give you a massage today is about pleasuring you"

"alright" he says amused and rolls to his stomache and you see his back... there were slits along his shoulder blades you run your fingers over one and he groans"i... thought... this ...was ...a ...massage..." he says when he is able to speak after that intense pleasure

"it is im just curious you are the only guy ive met with slits in his back"you run both hands over them massaging lighting and his eyes roll back

"jessica...this isnt cute its too much too good for you to do that" you ignore him and straddle his back massaging him feeling his tight muscles relax under your hands and you go lower massaging his ass you place a finger into his asshole making him groan again and you finger him making his ass bleed you take your finger out and lap up the blood licking his asshole and licking inside a little you stretch one hand up and finger one of the slits as you lick enjoying his groans when he cums on the bed"look what you made me do pet now you need to be punished"

"why punish me for pleasure"

" you made me cum nowhere on you you made me cum on the bed like a teen jacking off " he growls at this and picks you up throwing you down on the bed and stripping you"your mine now" he holds his cock in his hand and pees on you letting it go over your boobs face and pussy laughing as it drips onto the bed and he sticks his cock in you peeing there too making you beg for him to pleasure you to stop this torment

nyeh nyeh


End file.
